Patched
by Werewindle
Summary: Joxer is found, body broken, soul stretched taut. Shadows and Gods but only Joxer can choose life or death. Sequel to 'Broken'
1. Shadow Savior

Title: Patched 1/?  
Author: Werewindle  
Email: Werewindle@otakumail.com  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Xena  
Pairing:  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Warning: maybe considered OOC.   
Summery: Joxer is found. ~ Sequel to 'Broken'  
Status:WIP  
Series:  
Archive: AJCS anywhere else just ask.  
Website: 

Beta by Karisma 

Joxer struggled to pull himself up grabbing a hold of a broken crate. He pushed off from his knees almost falling before gaining his feet. Joxer leaned against the wall panting shallowly from the exertion. He managed to make it three steps before passing out. When he fell, his hand came to rest in a niche made by a crack in the wall. Bloodied fingers curled against a crude statue made by a child's hands.

~~~~~~~~

"How in the world do you get yourself into these things Joxer? Most mortals would have given up quite long ago. Gone off to live as a hermit. Settled down with a wench, sired some whelps. You just flash that goofy grin, get up and do it again. If you didn't cause such wonderful calamity just walking I wouldn't even bother. Must be going soft. 

*flash* 

"Strife"

Strife smiled trying to look innocent as he turned to face Ares. "Yah, Unc'?" 

"Explain to me /why/ you are carrying a /dead/ body through my Halls?" Ares demanded crossing his arms with an exasperated look. 

"'s not dead, just /mostly/ dead." Strife pointed out in the vain hope that Ares would be satisfied and get back to what ever he had been doing before. 

"Unnnhuh" Ares didn't move he just raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I found him, I'm gonna heal him up. *pause* You won't even know he's here, I promise."

Shaking his head the god of war turned to leave, "Just don't forget that job in Crete." He called over his shoulder. 

~~~~~~~

It's dark in here where the shadows have crept to meet, hiding from the burning light. This dark place, this cool, safe place; nothing can hurt here. A place in my memory that I do not remember until I'm here. The padded darkness deep in my own soul. 

When I was little, I would retreat to this place. Here I could not feel the pain from scrapes or bruises. Here I was not clumsy or awkward, or lonely. I had adventures here. The good guy always won, the horizon so close you could almost touch it or forever just off your bow. Here I could not hear the harsh words thrown at me. The painful names, aching disappointments became little more than a bad dream. 

Here I was beloved, the shadows kept me company. Soothing the hurts of the outside world, whispering words of love. They held me when I needed to cry, ran with me when I needed to run. Healed my soul and kept my secrets. 

As I grew older, there were fewer adventures with shadowy companions. Less time spent wrapped in comfort, drifting on the sound of a reedy lullaby. But no matter how long I stayed away, when I need them the most, they are here. Time and again I have left them, stepped out into the bright light and muted color of the real world. Never have they deserted me. Even now, especially now, at my lowest point, they surround me.

I can sense my body somewhere outside this place in the bright world. If I concentrate on my limbs, the pain causes streaks of red to cut across the dark. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here and listen to the reedy sighing song. Let the other world wait, here I am beloved. Maybe I won't go back just stay here till I slip away, soul into shadow. 

But that can wait too, now there is the song. My lullaby and shadowed comfort.


	2. Adrift

Title: Patched 2  
Author: Werewindle  
Email: Werewindleotakumail.com  
Rating: pg  
Fandom: X: tWP  
Pairing:  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Sigh Saddness...  
Summery: Joxer drifts and Strife is stubborn  
Status: WIP  
Series: Sequel to 'Broken'  
Archive: AJCS and TW, anywhere else just ask.

Beta by Karisma

* * *

Strife leaned against the wall opposite the window in Joxer's room. Technically, it was Strife's 'guest' room but since Strife never had guests and Joxer had been there for nearly three weeks, Strife had begun to think of as Joxer's.

There was something that was bothering Strife and it wasn't the room, more like who was in it. Strife could not figure out why Joxer hadn't woken up. Strife had healed all of Joxer's injuries after he had first brought him here. Physically, there was nothing wrong with Joxer. Even any lingering exhaustion he might of felt should have been taken care of by the healing sleep Strife had put him in that first week. But it had been two weeks since Joxer started sleeping naturally and he had not stirred once.

Strife hated to do this - he really did - but it was time to break out the bronze knuckles. He would have to ask Ace for help. That would mean owing him a favor. By the Styx, he should just take Joxer back and leave him where he found him - that would be a lot easier. But like Unc' always says, he can be a stubborn little shit some times.

* * *

The red is gone. No more pain, still I linger here. After a while I moved around a bit, allowed the shadows to draw me out, or, I suppose, in more. Not just darkness any longer. The woolly cocoon I wrapped myself up in has drawn back, leaving another reality. If I stray too far, I can feel it and this starts to fade into the gray of darkness.

But if I float here, just here, this place is more real than anything in that bright world. The smells are richer, the sounds clearer, the colors sharper. The water is cool even as the sun's muted rays are warm. My little raft lazily drifts between stands of reeds. The greens and blues and browns each have a different texture. I rest here, exploring each new find. Listening to sounds; pipes maybe, the wind and down, deep down something like a drum. It pulses through the marsh: thud thud... thud thud... thud thud.

I am content here. I imagine this far away like the marshy edge of a rice patty in Chin. I always wanted to visit there. See the gardens and the people dressed in silks, the colors more vibrant than the browns and grays of my own sturdy cloths of rough woven flax.

Maybe I'll go there someday. Hmmm, what's this? Smudge of deep green I haven't seen. Just there on the back of that leafy shoot. I wonder what it feels like...

* * *

A/N

Well? What do you think? The more you review the more motivated I am to get the next part out...


	3. Visit from Ace

Patched 3/? -

Author: Werewindle  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Xena  
Pairing:  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Warning: maybe considered OOC.  
Summery: Joxer is found. Sequel to 'Broken'  
Status: WIP  
Series:  
Archive: AJCS and TW anywhere else just ask.

Beta by Tyggie

* * *

Ace was troubled. As a god of healing, it shouldn't have been difficult to fix whatever ailment Strife's little human was suffering from. The work of mere moments to send a healing wash of energy over him, through him. But it wasn't.

At first glance there seemed nothing wrong with the man, he just lay there in a peaceful sleep. A little malnourished in the past perhaps, but not now, nothing even to suggest his recent healing. It was quite unusual for a mortal to sleep so. The length of time and the lack of movement suggested a coma, but a scan had disproven that idea. He wasn't in a coma, natural or not, just ... sleeping.

In fact the only odd thing that his numerous and varied scans had picked up was that he appeared to be dreaming in deep sleep instead of REM, which quite frankly shouldn't be possible for a human. Ace sank into the chair next to Joxer's bed and sighed in frustration. Of course Strife's human would have to be difficult.

There was something odd going on here. Either Strife wasn't telling him everything or the mortal was more than he seemed. This would of course require research, not how he really wanted to spend his night. Visions of his lover laid out on their bed, draped over his desk and stepping out of the bath slick and wet swirled through his mind.

Strife owed him big for this.

* * *

Joxer felt odd. He trembled as tingling waves washed over him. It wasn't a painful sensation just not a wholly pleasant one. The feeling passed, only to start anew moments later. He shifted restlessly unable to avoid the tingling waves. Around him the shadows pressed closer trying to sooth him, protect him.

Joxer whimpered as this time as the waves sank deeper pulling at him. He didn't want to go, wasn't ready for the bright world. He wrapped the shadows tighter around himself trying to burrow deeper into their embrace. The shadow hummed a low lullaby as it tried to take his mind off the intruding presence.

Finally they stopped and Joxer relaxed. The shadows pulled him into a game racing down a grassy hillside. Reeds playing an accompaniment to Joxer's singing, troubling invasion forgotten.


	4. Seeing the Past

Patched 4/? -

Author: Werewindle  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Xena  
Pairing:  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Warning: maybe considered OOC.  
Summery: Joxer is found.  
Status:WIP  
Series: Sequel to Broken'  
Archive: AJCS and TW anywhere else just ask.

Beta by Tyggie

* * *

Ace rubbed a hand across face and paused the action in the mirror before him. This was a tedious process, and if he weren't able to watch it at rapid pace, he would go stark raving mad. He slouched back as much as he could in the nasty uncomfortable chairs that the Muse of History insisted on. He thought briefly about changing it to something wide and squishy, but he had already suffered through one tantrum from the girl, another and he would cause her bodily harm. 

Much of Joxer's life was unpleasant to watch. Healer or no, he felt the need to string Joxer's father up. And his mother that woman - harpy - wasn't fit for fodder. This was not helping him any. He sat up to start again just as Strife flashed in amidst black sparks and smoke.

"Hey Ace, find anything yet?" Strife asked, spinning one of wooden chairs around and sat straddling it to face the other god.

"Not yet, Strife. I told you this might take a while. I'm not even sure what I'm looking for." Ace sighed, "Other than a shitty set of parents, all I have learned about Joxer is that he is a triplet. One brother is Jayce and the other is Jett. They are full triplets though, no soul-splitting phenomenon. It's too early to tell if there is anything else unusual about them, but I know that presently Jett has the title of 'King of Assassins' and Jayce is a rather successful performer. I wish you knew more about his history. When exactly did you start keeping tabs on Joxer?"

"He was maybe fourteen or fifteen when he left home. He set one of his father's encampments on fire in his wake. Big power kick off that, got my attention. That was a decade and a half ago. He is one of my favorites Ace, and if he hadn't been dedicated to Ares as a child, he would be one of my most prized followers. As it is, the only reason he isn't now is due to Ares' possessiveness over his warriors. For whatever reason, Ares won't let him go, but he is very important to me," Strife leveled a hard look at Ace, eyes flashing with emotion.

Ace held Strife's gaze before nodding solemnly. He would do whatever he could to help Joxer. "I was about to start again, if you'd like to stay. A second pair of eyes would be most welcome," he said. Strife shrugged and turned his chair to face the mirror. Ace gestured at it and the scene before them started again. They watched in silence as a six-year-old Joxer played in the corner with a toy made of sticks and bits of rag, singing softly to himself. Strife slowed it down so they could understand the boy. Strife felt a pang in his heart when he recognize what would become Joxer the Mighty's song.

A woman came into view screeching at the child for disturbing her. Strife creased in confusion, he was sure that wasn't Joxer's mother but he did recognize her. "Who is that, Ace?" The God turned to him slightly puzzled over the question, "His Mother, Ellice." At Strife's wide-eyed look Ace paused the mirror again and turned more full to face him. "What? Strife?"

"That's not his mom. Joxer's mom is Keres, tall buxom redhead. I've seen her." Strife points at the woman in the mirror "That is not her."

Ace looked between the mirror and Strife before speaking slowly, "But it is Strife, I watched her give birth to the boys. I don't know who the redhead is but that is without a doubt Joxer's birth mother."

Strife shook his head a bit "I know her," he cocked his head to the side and studied the woman. She was willowy with long dark hair piled high and spilling down her back. "There was a girl at my temple. It was storming outside and she had come in to get out of the rain. She was soaking wet and shivering. She wanted shelter but had nothing for offering, so she offered herself. I was bored and she was cute; all big eyes and dark hair and there was definitely something wicked about her."

Ace sat back, his mind ticking over this new information. He thought about Strife when he was younger and how Joxer looked now and he saw the resemblance. "When was this? How long ago?" Ace demanded eyes bright with discovery.

"Thirty years or so." Strife answered comprehension coming slowly. "And Joxer is twenty-nine, there is a chance he could be -"

"Mine. Tartarus, he could be mine." Strife looked shaken. He stood suddenly, "I have to go, have find out" and flashed away.

Ace sat and stared at the mirror before him jaw slack with shock. /This was certainly surprising. / He blinked rapidly, /Very surprising. / Ace shook himself, coming out of his daze. /Well it explained Strife's interest in Joxer at least. /

Ace jerked back at Strife's sudden reappearance right in front of him. Strife grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat, "Come on, Ace. What's taking you so long? You have to test Jox," and flashed them away.

* * *

Joxer was lying in the grass enjoying the feel of the fading sun. His shadow companion curled next him. They whispered of change, of something coming. They told of a dark presence that smelled like home. They warned of choice that must be made and sadness at being left-lost once again in hidden memory. 

Joxer rolled over, covering the shadowed form with his own. Cradling his friend close he shushed and soothed, the protector instead of the protected. Around them the reedy song once again played calming them into sleep.

* * *

A/N 

The names I chose for Joxer's Moms are actual Greek girls names. See:  
**KERES**: evil spirits **ELLICE**: devoted to God

http:www. 20000- greek names 02. htm (remember to take the spaces out )


	5. Family

Patched 5- Family

Author: Werewindle  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Xena  
Pairing:  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Warning: maybe considered OOC.  
Summery: Joxer is found.  
Status: WIP  
Series: Sequel to Broken'  
Archive: AJCS and TW anywhere else just ask.

Beta by Tyggie

* * *

Ares was studying a map of Greece, plotting where to direct battles that would cull the population before starvation and cold did. He really hated this part of his job, but it was both necessary and tedious. Just as he dipped his quill in the jar of ink, a shout startled him. Ares growled at the smudge now obscuring his notes. There had better be a good reason for this or heads would roll.

He stalked towards Strife's set of rooms and he could hear raised voices from the guestroom. When he reached the doorway, he could see Ace trying to calm down a jubilant Strife. "What's going on here?" Ares questioned. All he could make out from Strife's joyful babble was something about paint and 'Mine' repeated over and over again. He finally resorted to restraining Strife in his arms with one hand over his mouth to silence him. Ares raised an eyebrow at Ace giving the healer god a look that said he wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know NOW.

Ace looked slightly flustered and gestured to the bed and the body lying there. "It seems that Joxer is ... that Strife is Joxer's blood father. Strife is a bit, um, excited over the news as you can see." Ares grip loosened enough for Strife to wiggle free. He turned around and grabbed up his Uncle in a bear hug and bounced him about a bit. Ares took all this in with a stunned expression.

"Is that who you were carrying about? How did you find out? Is he all right - is there something wrong with Joxer?" Ares asked once again holding the enthusiastic new father still. He looked back and forth between the two men, his brow furrowed, trying to make sense of this shocking revelation.

* * *

Ares sat beside Joxer on the bed, gently running his fingers over the sleeping man's cheek and up through his hair. He couldn't believe that this man was Strife's child, the son of a god, and that seemed to be the problem. Something about his heritage was causing this sleep. Ace was baffled by it. He still had a lot of Joxer's life to pore over, but he was hopeful that some kind of pattern would emerge. Surely if this was caused by something godly, it wouldn't be the first time.

He thought about the many years he had known of the mortal and never once had imagined he was a demi-god. Even after he had started keeping tabs on Joxer, he had seen nothing to hint at it. Now of course the familial resemblance was obvious, Ares thought, shaking his head. When Joxer had been dedicated to him as a child along with his brothers, Ares had barely given them a thought other then to mark them. Childs' markers - marks of potential.

He had checked on them every so often just as he did every other child that had been dedicated to him. Those who were regular followers were nothing like those who were dedicated. Being dedicated was something special and it afforded them greater respect and it demanded more from them in return. Some he let go, as they were lacking in skills, lacking in dedication-unlike those adults who dedicated themselves-better to let them leave his service then deal with them. Most of the pantheon did so and it made everyone happier when that one in a family of bards who can't carry a tune isn't made to inflict their singing on the masses.

Jayce, he had let go at twelve even then it had been obvious that his talents lay elsewhere. Jett was still nominally his as an assassin, and had on occasion worked for Eris. Joxer though - there had always been something compelling about him. He had felt a swell of pride when he learned of Joxer's leaving home at fourteen and smirked over his setting the camp on fire. Ares had never liked Joxer's father, but he wasn't quite sure why. The man was an adequate warlord, but there was something about his attitude that had rankled.

Ares enjoyed the way Joxer looked at the world, finding his joy in the simplest things. He had a rather off-center sense of humor that had Ares near to giggling a time or two. The war god had found himself as time went by doing little things for the mortal. Putting the occasional rabbit in a trap so he wouldn't go hungry, compelling an Inn owner to let him have a room in exchange for labor, things of that nature.

Joxer was exceedingly prideful so the gestures were subtle things that Ares could brush off if he asked himself why he was doing it. He had tried on more then one occasion to get Joxer to train at one of his temples. The man was in dire need of proper self-defense training, but Joxer had looked at the priest's offers as pity or charity and declined. So then Ares decided to get a bit sneaky which was an urge that was harder to excuse. Joxer had met and shared campfires with soldiers who, in exchange for a shared meal, taught him a few basics.

He remembered thinking about taking Joxer as a lover, but nothing had ever come of it and Ares wondered why. He was certainly still attracted and it was not like the God of War to deny himself something he wanted. In fact, it had been around that time that Joxer had fallen in with Xena and her bard. Ares had trusted his daughter to protect Joxer and his attention to the man had lessened.

Ares sat brooding over this. There was something wrong here. Someone, a godly someone, had been meddling with his thoughts. Joxer still bore his mark, a mark of his favored, one he had given to Joxer soon after his seventeenth birthday. The attack in the alley never should have happened. Even if his attackers couldn't sense his mark, there was no way Ares would have allowed him to be hurt so badly.

His connection should have flared long before he reached the point where Strife found him. Ares would have torn those men apart for daring to touch what was his. The god felt rage start to boil through him. Someone was messing with his family and it pissed him off. He would find out who had caused this and take vengeance on them, for himself, for Strife and for Joxer.

He would get Strife and Ace to keep quiet about Joxer's presence and paternity until they could formally present Joxer to the pantheon. No one was taking Joxer from him again and as a child of the House of War, he would more securely protected. Ares grinned ferally. As a child of War, he could claim vengeance against them even after death. There was no way his Uncle Hades would deny him the right to choose punishment. Hades valued family as highly as he did and was as protective of his own as Ares himself was.

* * *

Joxer sighed contentedly. He could feel a presence out there and it felt so familiar somehow. He could feel pulses of emotion from his visitor-caring and protection and a confusing mix of family and possessiveness that brought a faint stirring of heat deep inside him. But the most wonderful thing was, the presence demanded nothing from him. It did not try and pull him from his beloved shadows or poke and prod at his flesh. It just let him be.

Joxer shivered at the sensation of invisible fingers caressing over his face. No one had ever touched him like that, with such gentleness. He rolled on to his side and looked at his shadowy companion. There was a look of resignation. For this they would endure being left, being forgotten. Joxer pulled his friend closer hoping that maybe whoever was out there could help him find a way keep them with him even in the bright world.


	6. Contented Blue

Patched 6? - Contented Blue

Author: Werewindle  
Email: Rating: PG - 13  
Fandom: Xena  
Pairing: A/J, S/C/Psyche, mention of X/G  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Warning: maybe considered OOC.  
Summery: Joxer is found.  
Status: WIP  
Series: "Godling In Shadows'  
Archive: AJCS, TW, Joxerotica - anywhere else just ask.

Thanks to Tyggie for letting me bounce ideas off her. Otherwise I might have had some major Writer's Block.

* * *

After Ares revelation that he had been under some kind of malicious influence Ace was even more determined to find out what the hell was going on. They had decided to keep all of this quiet. Ace promised not to mention what his new project was to anyone, Ares and Strife were going to raise some havoc on Earth and around Olympus to draw attention away. They of course shielded the Joxer's room against anyone finding him or being able to enter it.

Ace yawned jaw cracking loudly in the hall. Little Joxer and his brothers were now age seven and as amusing it was to watch them play it gave him no clues to Joxer's sleep. To tired to continue with out a least a nap Ace changed the setting on the mirror, pulling up three random lives so that anyone coming along couldn't tell whom he'd been interested in. He flashed out of the hall and to his temple looking forward to spending a few hours sleeping wrapped in his lover's arms.

* * *

Strife slipped into Cupid's temple trying to keep his excitement down lest there be visitors. Strolling through the rooms he found no one but Psyche standing at a shelf in the central room browsing through scrolls. Strife grabbed her from behind and picked her up, swing them in a circle. Laughing at her squeak of surprise that melted into giggles.

"Strife! What is up? You're unusually jovial." Psyche asked looking into the twinkling blue eyes of her lover. She ran her fingers through the mane of black hair, giving a little shake when he only grinned wider at her.

Strife pulled Psyche down for a smacking kiss. He dotted her jaw with wet nips of his lips to her ear. Strife whispered the news mouth brushing the shell of her ear. Psyche blinked in surprise eyes going wide in shock she nodded her head in agreement to the need for secrecy even here because of the little bundle that thud "Stwife Daddy!" seemed to always seemed to know when the dark god was about.

"Hey there munchkin, how's things?" Strife threw the little winged goddling up, up toward the ceiling and catching the squealing bundle. It was a game they played every evening.

"I's good. We pway paintses but Mummy won't lets me on the walls." Bliss pouted at this "But I's NO like white walls Stwife!" The toddler stated, sure that his 'Stwife Daddy' would fix the problem.

Struggling not to laugh Strife settled the goddling on his hip and started off toward Bliss's room. "So what color do you think they should be munchy? Green, orange... Speckled?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No! Silly. BLUE, see?" Bliss pointed to a cobalt blue vase. "Ok Bliss, you sure? Can't change it for a year once it's changed." Strife warned, not wanting to be plagued by demands to change the color all the time. Strife was all for spoiling the kid but he didn't want to raise a true brat.

Strife tossed Bliss on to his bed and looked at the room. He changed the walls to a bright clear blue that darkened at the top and over the ceiling. Speckling the ceiling with stars that would glow at night, giving the room a pale light better then any torch or candle. He changed the bedding to crisp pale blues. He grinned at the pleased laughter from Bliss.

Strife had missed this with the triplets but he'd be damned if he was going to miss anything else. He sighed in pleasure at the feel of Cupid's strong arms wrap around his waist. Settling back against his lover Strife looked forward to having all his boys here.

* * *

Ares gave the final order to his general near Athens for night maneuvers in the surrounding towns. He didn't want any raids just training and skirmishes. Stuff that would set Athena on her ear trying to figure out what the hell he's up to. He'd already nudged a few roaming bandits to cross paths with Herc and blondie. As well as having Strife cook something up to keep them occupied for the next day or two.

One more thing on his list tonight but that could wait. Ares flashed to his temple on Olympus and checked on Joxer. The man lay peaceful just as he had when he last checked and the time before that. Ares sat next to Joxer sinking on to the bed with a weary sigh.

Quietly he look at the sleeping form, the pale skin hidden by a thin sheet was so inviting. He lost his self for long minutes running his fingers through dark hair and tracing over the arch of collarbone from one shoulder to the other. Regretfully Ares pulled back and got up flashing from the room.

Ares appeared not far from his daughter's camp, masking his presence even before he materialized. It didn't always work up close but at a distance he could observe undetected. He hadn't decided weather or not he wanted to confront them yet but he needed to know what had caused Joxer to leave their company and if there was any godly forces meddling about.

* * *

The atmosphere around the camp fire was strained. Fuming on one side and icy on the other. "Come on Xena, isn't your sword sharp enough yet?" Pleaded the bard petulantly.

"No." Came the stilted reply as Xena continued her running the wet-stone methodically over her blade.

"But it's been DAYS Xena, don't you want to-"

"No." Rang clear and sharp stopping Gabby mid sentence. The dark hair warrior glared at her companion before returning her gaze to the sword across her legs.

"I don't understand what you're so upset about." The blonde whined, crossing her arms in a huff. "It's not my fault we can't find Joxer. He's probably gone to visit his family in Corinth." She muttered.

Xena raised her eyebrow incredulously "In all the time we have known him has Joxer ever 'gone home to visit'? Gods! Gabby, that's the last place he'd go. To visit Jett or Jayce maybe but not back to his folks place." She shook her head in disbelief. There were times she was amazed at how self absorbed the bard could be.

Checking the edge on her blade Xena was finally satisfied and sheathed the sword. Gabby moved as if to join her on the other side of the fire, Xena stared her down and finished smoothing out her bedroll.

"I don't get why you're so mad at me." Gabby yelled frustrated. "It's just fucking Joxer, he'll find his way back like a lost damn dog. I mean we can barely turn around with out running in to him half the time. If you are so worried about him why did you send him away? Huh? It's not like you can stand him either." She raved arms waving violently about.

Xena just stood there waiting for the blonde to finish her tirade. When the bard wound down she stated to speak in a cold precise voice, "That is bull shit. Joxer has been our friend for years. Yeah he can be a bit much at times but I have never wished him harm. And I sent him away because YOU," She pointed at Gabby angrily "were beating him unconscious. I thought Joxer would wait for us in the next town and we could catch up to him after you cooled off."

Xena took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to clam herself down. "I think we should..." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "The road branches off not to far from here, leading to Athens. Why don't you go to that festival you've been talking about and I'll meet up with you there in a few weeks? I'll head up this way and stop in at Meg's then loop back around." Xena looked over at Gabby begging the bard silently not to fight about this.

Gabby sulked for a few moments. The festival in Athens was supposed to be great, and if Xena wasn't going to put out there really wasn't any reason for her to trek all the way to Meg's and back around. "Fine but I don't have enough money to stay in Athens for more then a day." She looked pointedly at Xena.

The brunet nearly growled but managed to restrain her self digging out a little pouch of money and tossing it to the bard. She curled her lip at Gabby's pleased smirk. Xena lay down and closed her eyes, listening to the blonde settle down for the night not relaxing until she heard the familiar snores.

* * *

Ares smirked at the bard as his daughter told her off; pleased when Xena suggested the annoying blonde to travel on with out her. He always thought his girl could do better. Still he was raging over the news that Joxer had been so badly treated by someone he called a friend. He had nearly fried her on the spot, having to quickly reabsorb a fire ball before Xena could sense it. Gabby's behavior might be deplorable but there was no godly influence just her own nasty personality coming through.

Ares had mixed feelings over Xena's motives, on one hand he was relieved that she truly cared for Joxer. It lessened the guilt over his absence in attention to Joxer for so long. On the other she had allowed to bitch to hurt him. Ares rub his hands over his head too tired to puzzle out his feeling on the matter. He was glad to see that she bore no marks of meddling either. One less factor to worry about.

Ares took himself home with out the usual flashy display, once again ending up in Joxer's room. This time as he gazed down at the dreaming form Ares could not resist the temptation. He waved away his leathers changing them for a pair of soft cotton pants and slipped in to bed next to Joxer. He gathered the man to him, planning holding him for just a little while before going to his own room to sleep.

But the even breathing and the warm weight of him lulled Ares and he fell asleep nuzzling soft hair surrounded by Joxer's earthy sent.

* * *

Joxer felt so at peace, surrounded by love. He lay with his head pillowed on his friends chest basking in the sunlight. And out there was his protector, the presence that watched over him and touched him so gently. He smiled and wiggled closer to his companion. Content. 


	7. Talk

Patched 7 - Talk

Author: Werewindle  
Rating: PG - 13  
Fandom: Xena  
Pairing: A/J S/C/Psyche mention of X/G  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Warning: maybe considered OOC.  
Summery: Joxer is found.  
Status: WIP  
Series: 'Godling In Shadows'  
Archive: AJCS, TW, Joxerotica - anywhere else just ask.

* * *

Ace grimaced at the sight of Joxer's father knocking the eight year old in the temple with the butt of his sword. The man had made it on to the healer's short list of people he'd gladly eviscerate. Ace watched closely as Joxer's birth mother sent for a healer and spent the night watching over her son. Yeah the woman was too self absorbed to be a fit mother but she showed some caring; which was the only thing saving her from him visiting her in Hade's realm.

Days passed in the mirror and Joxer did not rise. Leaning forward in excitement Ace rewound to the blow and watched again this time screening Joxer's vitals and how he slept. At first all was normal but like now Joxer drifted into dreams while still in deep sleep.

Something triggered the scans and a violet light gathered over Joxer's brow. Ace bit his lip eyes tracing the light as it grew and swirled around cocooning the boy's body - this was Joxer's gift, his power manifesting. Weak and not like anything he had ever seen. If asked Ace would have sworn that Joxer possessed no godly powers - that his gifts had been non-existent or bound. He had been born the year Hera decreed that all demi-god's powers would be bound at the moment of their birth unless formally recognized by the pantheon.

It was truly amazing that Joxer could show this much ability. Ace quickly muddled any trace of who he'd been watching and flashed out of the Hall. He needed to see if either Jett or Jayce could access their powers. Oh! Track down Psyche as well, if they could see into Joxer's mind maybe they would find a way to wake him up.

* * *

Strife drew Psyche into to the room leading her to Joxer's bed. She was shocked by the sense of familiarity, he reminded her of Strife. She squeezed the god's hand, giving silent support to her lover. It would be a hard thing to see your child - one you had so recently found - lying ill.

They sat on low couch near the bed and watched the son sleep as Strife told her what he knew about Joxer. He talked for hours sharing memories and making plans for the future when he'd be able to have his whole family, safe and together.

* * *

Ares was glad that he had learned restraint over the millennia, it would hardly do to truss one's sister up and leave her in a disused closet. Athena was, as predicted, going nuts trying to figure out what Ares was doing with his troops so close to Athens. Unfortunately she was also making a nuisance of her self, a whining, bitchy nuisance.

There was an tingle at the back of his mind, like he was forgetting something. He'd checked on Xena earlier and the sensation had flared as it had when he'd woken that morning and seen Joxer sleeping in his arms. He knew there was something going on, that some one, some how had messed with his family.

Ace was concentrating on Joxer's life but Ares had a hunch that part of the puzzle was to be found around the time that Joxer first met Xena. He could remember quite clearly marking Joxer at seventeen as one of his favored. Ares had been attracted to him and thought the young man had potential to become an ideal companion but was to young. So Ares marked him for protection and watched over him waiting for the Joxer to grow in to his potential.

It was just a few short years after that that Ares quit keeping close track of him. Joxer soon ran into Xena and Ares' attention turned from him. There was no way Ares would have given up on Joxer after spending so long waiting for him. Especially since he was still attracted to the man.

That is where Ares would start his search the moment he marked Joxer. But instead of just watching Joxer's life he'd watch his as well.

* * *

Joxer and his friend sat in comfortable shade and chatted. They talked about all the places Joxer had traveled and where they'd like to go, about old friends and for once they talked about the future. Not just what they'd like to do in a few minutes but a true future outside this place.

The thing they talked about the most was what shape his friend would take out side. Here he could be anything, human or animal, but out there would be different. Bewildered at the choice and not a little overwhelmed he'd asked for help. The two went through every character from imagination, anything he had ever been or anything they had a wanted to see.

Now exhausted they listened to the reeds play snuggled together murmuring snatches of conversation. They had not decided on a shape but were teasingly arguing over the dozen or so choices they'd culled it down to.

* * *

A/N

I am playing with Joxer's age a bit here. On the show (I think) he was in his mid-late twenties at the time he met Xena. For my fic he will be about twenty.


End file.
